A Demon's Weakness
by Kiro Kiro Tuzi
Summary: (SeigxVeigas) After a life threatening battle with the Messenger of Destruction, Seighart wakes up to find out that he's now held captive by the demon. However, he sees through the mass murderer and finds a weak, troubled boy in need of expressing his emotions. A bond will form between the two as the struggle to stay alive endangers Seighart and the Grand Chase.
1. Prologue

Silence. The bitter twist of a soundless, distraught scene. A convoy of fighters, joined together in tears and injury, watch as the greatest warrior falls before them. With little signs of survival, he breathes deeply as the demon who pursues him closes the space between them.

"Seighart!" the demon exclaims. A crooked smile emits from the child-like character's blood stained face. "It's your time. I've finally made it this far after spending eternities in Trivia!" a snicker's heard from the boy as he sits down on Seighart's chest. Canine gold eyes peer into the injured man's soul.

"You don't have to do this!" one of the fighters, Asin, bolts as he tries to stand, only falling down to pain and weakness. Nobody had the power left to make a last stand against this mysterious foe.

"Your demise is all that I ask for. Nothing more nothing less! And don't you all worry. I'll make sure Seighart's death remains covert. Wouldn't want the generations to cause an uproar." the onerous demon laughs as he lifts Seighart from the ground. Both now held steadily in the air, the demon prepares his escape.

"Veigas! Don't you dare leave!" Asin howls a minute late. The seemingly lifeless body disappears along with Veigas. The Chasers enter a stage of panic despite the hurtful paralysis of their short yet bitter battle with the demon. They all try to stand.

"I-I don't understand any of this! Where did that thing come from!?" Sword Master Elesis cries, slamming her fists against the soft withered ground. One of the warriors manages to stand and walks toward Elesis, placing a rough hand against her shoulder. It's Ronan, the Royal Guard of Kanavan.

"We'll bring him back Elesis. The boy mentioned a place called Trivia," Ronan looks around, inspecting his team mates before continuing. "If we look for Trivia, we'll have a chance to find Seighart and bring an end to that threat."

"He must be from another dimension. It's like he came out of nowhere," Asin sighs. "He must have taken a damn deal of fighting to get out of there."

"Why would he attack us? Nobody knows him.. Right?" Archer Lire says as she helps the mage Arme up. "Nobody shouldn't know him... Unless someone does and won't admit it."

After moments of struggle and medical attention, The Grand Chase is stable enough to travel to the nearest area to find medicine and other supplies. They all prepare to make a tiresome journey back home. Their hopes are dim, but they had a fragment of a plan. They need to retrieve Seighart before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the gates to Elyos.

Veigas toys with his reward, inspecting the almost lifeless man. He smiles, he frowns. Something didn't feel right for him. He's ready to kill the man, but a force is stopping him.

"Deus... Why am I hesitating? Look at him. He's dirty, almost dead. It's not hard to finish the job but I'm not in the killing mood." He growls in disappointment after what seems to be wasted bloodshed. "I'm not pleased at all."

"Your emotions are unstable Veigas. It is imperative that you rest. You did waste a grand amount of your power," Deus ex Machina, his weapon, informs. The orbiting cube glides close to Veigas. "You involuntarily seized Seighart. Your real intention was to kill him." Veigas responds with a confused stare. Head tilting to the side, he continues looking at the warrior.

"What shall I do then? I'm.. Confused. I don't want to return just yet. Aernas has yet to feel my wrath."

"First you must rest Veigas. Do not overdue yourself, we must tend to the warrior if you don't want him dead yet." The cube freezes next to Veigas, then begins to rotate in place. The demon lifts the man up and carries him on his right shoulder.

"He's heavy. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"There's one ten and a quarter miles from here. I sense a foe we may encounter along the way though. Best we avoid it."

"There's nothing in this world that can defeat me. Even if I'm brittle. The Messenger of Destruction has no weakness." Veigas returns to a smile as he flies away, along with Seighart and Deus. They now soar above Aernas, a world full of judgement to Veigas's mind. This is the beautiful land he desperately sought to destroy. The land that will soon give in to Destruction.


	2. Chapter 1: Civil Hate

_A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue. As from now on the story will be told in Seighart's perspective. If there's any grammatical errors or improvements that can be applied to the story, please review. But do know that harsh criticism will not be accepted. Thank you._

It's cold outside. Frigid winds wailing around me. I can feel the moonlight rubbing against my eyelids. It hurts, but it feels relaxing. I'm starting to think that just maybe, it's the end of the line for me. We had little effect on that demon, Veigas. It's such a sickening feeling, that maybe Aernas is no more. I failed to protect my world and land of Bermesiah. I failed to serve as the greatest gladiator and failed to protect my team mates. The wind continues to cry, but I hear a monotonic voice along with it. It sounds like that cube Veigas had...

My eyes open to the beauty of a clear night sky. A purple canvas blended with navy blue and kissed with white twinkling stars. I feel someone's grasp around my waist. I'm alive, but in Veigas's hands. I can hear his childish voice uttering against the wind.

"We're close now. Deus, what about that opponent you sensed?" he's talking to the cube. There's hesitation to his voice, as if we actually weakened a part of him. He suddenly looks back at me, cold golden eyes facing my direction. "He's awake, Deus."

"Now it's your decision to make, Veigas. Would you kill him? Or let him live?" Deus really wants to get rid of me.

"I don't know yet! Shut up and tell me where this mystery character is!" Veigas's temper flares up as he yells at the cube. I feel a sudden shudder from Veigas. He's unstable alright. Whacked on the head.

"Head northeast to avoid it."

"You told me where not to go, I want to see this so called 'threat'. Kiss my ass for all I care." He's enraged now, flying quickly towards the suspected area. I can't manage to break the force preventing me from speaking. But something told me to stop Veigas from getting in trouble.

It was an unusual thought. I would've never cared and hoped for him to die. As long as I'm able to go home, I would let wolves eat his carcass before he rises from the dead again. His hesitation triggers my sympathy for him. He's reckless and persistent. Unable to speak, I look around and see a familiar landscape. Bermesiah. We're still inside Aernas, which is a relief for me. But the scene disappears as Veigas descends into a forest. It's gotten darker.

"Veigas, I can sense the enemy before us. Do not go any closer, or face consequences." Deus begins to threaten Veigas now, still using its monotone voice. I try to talk again, still nothing coming out of my voice.

"Whoever's hiding in this forest! Show yourself and face death!" Veigas roars, laughing as he involuntarily uses Deus against the vegetation, knocking over trees and burning shrubs and leaves. The violet sparks created a hazed violet fire that emits dim lighting for the three of us to see. In the depths of the flames, radiant fuchsia eyes stand out. It's none other than Dio Burning Canyon. This situation speaks nothing but trouble, and I need to tell Veigas fast. I keep trying to speak, every attempt slowly triggers all the pain in my wounds.

"You've already proven yourself to be a hated enemy of mine," Dio says as he walks through the flames. "If you're gonna walk and destroy things, you better have a good reason to do so. Walk away kid, while you still have the chance." Dio's choice of words were all the components needed to offend and enrage Veigas. More than he already is on top of that. Suddenly I'm dropped on to the ground, an angered Veigas creeping towards Dio.

"Veigas! Don't fight! You won't stand a chance!" Deus exclaims, feeling powerless.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the aura around him turns darker by the second. "CALL ME!" his hands raise as he charges two large spheres. Dio in response, smirks. "A KID!" twisted beams of dark matter rush towards the demon. Veigas is going through a blind rage. I somehow take it as my responsibility to stop him.

"You and I are from the same race, Veigas," Dio says as he swiftly shifts above the beams. "I wouldn't want to spill the blood of my own kind." he begins to advance on Veigas, bright blue wings spreading and pushing the air behind them. He overwhelms the other demon with a series of close combat attacks, later wielding his scythe, Death Star, and jabbing the handle on Veigas's stomach. The smaller demon falls down and cringes, already showing signs of weakness. I try one last time to share my words. This time, a loud and strong voice pours out of my mouth.

"Stop fighting! Go away Dio!" my own voice turns against me as my throat swells and stings. Dio listens and backs away. Veigas quickly looks at me with startled, glimmering eyes.

"Seighart? What are you doing here? Weren't you in the Grand Chase?" Dio's curiosity can be seen by the brow lifting expression of his. I don't want to answer, but it might be a way to escape from Veigas.

"It is none of your concern, demon. Now please listen to Seighart and leave the area immediately." Deus interrupts as it orbits around Veigas. He silences Dio, who suddenly left in a wings beat. My doorway to freedom closed quickly.

"D-Dammit!" Veigas utters, holding his stomach as he levitates and catches an unsteady balance. "An Asmodian?! What's he doing in Aernas!"

"Veigas I warned you. But thank Seighart for saving you. He knew that demon and stopped him from creating further harm on you."

"Y- You're not my parent! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Veigas says on the verge of crying. A child emerges from the Messenger of Destruction. There's more to him than a psychotic Asmodian in desperate need of destroying anything in his path. I see it as a moment to peer into his true feelings.

"There's a time to be upset, but let's just find whatever you're looking for," I stand from the ground, only feeling pinches around my wounds. "Can you at least say thanks? I was close to letting him beat you up." I make eye contact with Veigas. His eyes taking an adventure of mixed emotions. A tear rolls down his eyes as his face expresses sheer anger. He's crying, but he's frustrated.

"Thank you."

_A/N: It may not be large but here is Chapter 1. Most likely this story can reach a long distance, and I see it's already receiving views. So I thank you all. I'm trying to blend facts with opinions, applying geography, as well as character development. It was a perfect moment to have Dio enter the scene since he despises pointless destruction, which Veigas does half of the time. So this creates a civil rivalry, which may give my story more plot? Stay tuned. _


	3. Chapter 2: Scared of You

_A/N: Hello. Chapter 2 and maybe you're already bored. But that doesn't explain why you're here, reading this passage. :) I really am sorry, but I need to build a base for myself so I can complete this story. Give me a few more chapters and true drama shall begin. Thank you very much for reading. And before I probably lose readers, I did have one of the genres Romance for a reason. This is mostly intended to be a BL novel, however not as severe. It's still safe to read! Don't run away please QuQ._

Veigas thanked me! For a moment I thought it would've been a challenge to get it out of him. But it came out fluently. To my surprise, I smile at him. His guard is let down and his feelings show very little. But it's an improvement. The demon turns away and pouts, flustered by my gesture of praise. He does have a tiny heart inside that thick shell of a sadist. This suddenly gives me a breeze of relief. All my pain seemed to have vanished after sleeping through this eventful evening. But at the moment I wouldn't continue to probe the demon's thought process without checking my health. This land is familiar to me, there's a base nearby.

"Let's get out of here. Head East and there's a small military station. They have a medical team there so we can get fixed up," I offer my indirect ticket to freedom. If we enter the station the soldiers are bound to interrogate Veigas for why I'm with him. They'll inform the Grand Chase in a matter of minutes. "It's not far from here,"

"Who asked you to make suggestions to where we're going? Silence before your blood floods this forest," Veigas retorts. He returns to his scornful state of mind. Deus glides in front of him, as if telling him to stop and quiet down.

"The Asmodian returned. Don't speak anymore Veigas."

"Damn you!"

Dio returns with his two butlers, Alfred and Sebastian. They all carry medical supplies. Well that ruins my plans. Again.

"Consider this a truce. For both Seighart and Veigas." Alfred, the favored butler, announces as he sets up a table and places the box of supplies on its surface. The moment the table's up, Sebastian stumbles down and drops his box with brutal force, breaking the table along with the box. Supplies litter the charred forest floor.

"Wait, is that even possible? What the hell!" I say, astounded by the rapid turn of events.

"You can't live a single day without ruining something can't you? Why didn't you stay in Elyos?!" Dio scolds the miniature servant, causing it to whimper and bow down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Master Dio!"

"Don't call me Master. It sounds bitter from you. Alfred, make sure to retreive the supplies and inspect them for any flaws. They will still be used if they're in mint condition," Dio walks toward Veigas and me, abandoning his servants to do their chores. I look over at Veigas, knowing that the small demon tensed up as Dio made his way to us. His face signifies embarrassment, being treated by his enemies.

"Veigas," I whisper, looking back and forth as the distance between the three of us closes. "Veigas!" He quickly looks my way, head tilting.

"What do you want, fool! My name must never ring out of that hole of yours am I clear?"

"Are you scared?" my question triggers his behavior to spin out of control. The boy clenches his fists and shudders furiously.

"What kind of question is that you puny parasite?! Don't look at me! Don't talk to me! Don't ask questions you already know the answer to!"

"You're scared alright.."

"Seighart, shut it. Provoking him will only bring death to both of you. I wouldn't mind spectating a short bloody fight." Dio interrupts as he stops in front of Veigas. The smaller demon gives Dio an unusual glare. Frightened, yet bold. The two share perspectives, rising questions in my head. The two come from Elyos, a world full of demons. On top of that they're both of the same race, Asmodian. Is there a chance they know eachother? No, because Veigas challenged him, not knowing they came from the same field. Curiosity is getting the best of me every time Veigas does something stupid or out of fright. He doesn't want everyone to know what goes on in his head, but his large, dialated eyes show wonders. Dio smiles and walks away, leaving a mesmerized Veigas to contemplate. I had no clue what happened, but it's bound to show up again. I remain quiet, sighing as the butlers get to work and tend to our wounds. Alfred took care of Veigas, knowing that he wouldn't have Sebastian near a little psychotic animal. Sebastian tries to heal me, but opens new cuts and bruises. I didn't want to ruin the servant's life anymore, so he just kept apologizing while I held the pain in. After a while I'm stuck as an animated mummy. Unable to move my cactus like hands, I try to talk, but it's muffled by the gauze. Alfred removes the entire excess of gauze and finishes Sebastian's sloppy work. It's too quiet for me, so I try to create a conversation.

"Dio, where did you run off to before this?" It's another question that's bothering me. "Why did you come back?"

He chuckles and nods his head, hot pink hair swishing along with the gesture. "I took a walk, summoned my butlers, and found these supplies. Don't ask where. Figured since you were involved, I might as well help you as an apology for you know what." I became confused. Just why would Dio ever apologize for things he does on purpose.

"Since when did you have a change of heart? Is this all an Asmodian thing? A magic switch flipping on and off whenever you kill people?"

"We have brains too, Seighart. We think differently than humans, that's all." Dio answers, making me question even more. All I see from them is human interaction. They're just like us, but with overly exaggerated powers. How would they think differently from us? I doubt it's even possible. But Veigas talks again, a concerned expression flooding his cleaned face.

"Why would you speak to a human like that?" a peculiar gaze is given to Dio.

"Because I know him. Anything wrong with a normal conversation? You don't have a place to say that if you constantly disrespect him with your ranting." Dio silences Veigas and chuckles softly. There's a rising tension between the three of us. It's another chance to get an indirect hold on Veigas.

"Well, how about we stop trying to stare at each other or kill each other and break the black ice that's potentially killing us all?" I take to consideration, hoping they would agree with me. The demons glance at each other and back at me.

"After trying to kill you?" both insist in unison. I nod despite of their intention of being uncooperative.

"I don't need 'Friends', human. Make haste and shut up. Dio, leave this instance. I will take my leave soon, and Seighart's coming with," he completely ignores my request. He's still the big block head as usual. Dio stands firmly in place, indirectly indicating _'Hah, nice try but I'm staying.'_ It angers Veigas, and his nose flares up. "The more you two exist, the more I despise you all." He finally gives in and fixes his gaze at the floor. Dio smiles and looks at me, nodding his head. I have both of their attention now.

I take a deep breath and create a list of questions inside my head. I should ask them about food, or procrastination. Then again those are easy answers upon my side. What could I ask demons about? "Umm.. What do you guys like to do in your free time?" It couldn't get any worse.

"That question is completely invalid Seighart. There's no such thing as spare time for me." Dio answers, laughing at me. The butlers join in but faintly laugh. He looks at Veigas and opens his mouth to speak. "What about you, destroy crap as a hobby?" We both look at the now quiet demon, and he remains silent. It's pretty disappointing, I'm not able to break the black ice spitting out fumes. Deus rises and suddenly speaks for him.

"Veigas wanders around, leaving remains of the places he travels to. He always has spare time. However, he doesn't find it useful." With that Dio and I take advantage of the cube and talk to it.

* * *

I never realized I fell asleep a while back. It' still night time, mostly early morning, and I open my eyes. I'm on the floor, some feet away from a warm campfire. "How did this happen.." I drowsily sit up and look around. Only Deus was on the ground next to me, shut off probably. I hear slight commotion coming from the right side of the camp site. I look and spot two dark figures in the distance. I can't help myself, if there's a mystery at hand, stop everything and investigate. It often leads to interesting discoveries, and better yet time off of the real story. I crawl towards them, stealth being key. I quickly hide into some bushes which were much closer to them. It's Dio and Veigas. Dio's back's turned toward me, but I can see Veigas's face clearly.

"You're little, annoying, and you piss me off," Dio's voice rings lowly. "But it doesn't stop me from asking why you want to destroy everything. Aren't you.. A little too cute for that?" Mockery can be heard from the quest- Wait what? I tilt my head in utter confusion.

"These filthy creatures who live here in Aernas.. They killed my tribe. I will not forgive them until each one of them suffers greatly." he completely ignores the last question and growls. The taller demon chuckles and takes a step forward, Veigas taking a step back in response. I still don't get it, what did Dio just say? But my question is answered, in a sort of awkward action way. Dio leans over to Veigas and pulls him a bit close, landing a kiss on the small demons cheek. Veigas jerked backwards and yelps, cheeks flushed red. My jaw drops and my eyes twitch. Dio.. Kissed him? A guy?

"Look now Veigas, you listen to me from now on, and I'll help you destroy Aernas. There's a special way to make sure everyone suffers, just like how you want it." He's not phased about kissing him.. Poor Veigas couldn't talk as smoke would've poured out of his ears. He's completely embarrassed, teased, and flustered. It's pretty, interesting, on how such a powerful opponent could have such a childish personality.

"N-Never! Don't beckon me like a tiny brat. Don't treat me like a child! I'll kill you right here and n-!" He's interrupted by Dio once more. His back leans forward again. I'm unable to see clearly what happened, but I have a good damn clue. Veigas pulls back and coughs, wiping his mouth constantly. He's extremely frustrated now.

What the hell is Dio doing?! He kissed Veigas, twice? On top of that, on the mouth?! I never knew Dio swayed that way... Which just adds to Seigharts Magical Book of Questions. Is it the first time I've seen someone who liked guys?! I'm constantly smacked with my own questionaire, unaware that Veigas ran off crying. Woah wait! I look at Dio from the bushes and he stands firm, smiling. No... He doesn't like guys.. It seems like it was on purpose. To scare Veigas off? My gut tells me to return to the campsite before anyone knows I'm missing, and I try to crawl away, only to be lifted up from the bushes. Dio caught me red handed. "H-Hey! Nice weather this morning right?" I nervously stutter, smiling widely. Dio just laughed and made me stand.

"He's gone now, so you can return to the Grand Chase." Of course he doesn't dig guys. He just did it to help me.

"Gee, thanks Dio!" I laugh. Questions set aside, I'm finally free. Or so I thought. The wind suddenly warps and cries out loud, shaking trees back and forth. We both look forward and see Veigas carrying Deus. He just went back to the campsite to retrieve it. There's a new atmosphere around Veigas, or better said an extremely familiar one. He's enraged and ready to fight once more.

"You're going to regret doing that to me! You're going to DIE!" he cries out, tears pouring out of his golden eyes. Looking at him made me realize something new. He's not angry, he's not embarrassed at all.

He's scared.


	4. Chapter 3: Song of Inspiration

**_A/N: Hey! After almost a year, I am returning to this fic as well. My apologies QUQ. I also noticed the rivalry between Veigas and Dio is cannon. But my I didn't know that before so it's all boggled now ^^' At least I hit the jackpot no? Yes? Due to Grand Chase closing soon I would love to at least post more of this, and even write multiple AU's just for Veigas QUQ My poor baby is leaving me ahhhh. I'll be able to write lewd shots as well kekkekekekekekekekekekekeke *coughs* Ah. Stuck with a cold for the while ahaaa._**

* * *

It's a mournful night as the Grand Chase situate themselves at an inn. Some commotion can be heard and seen as the innkeeper is verbally fighting with Ronan.

"Can't you at least give us another room? I understand we're a large party but... With due respect we have females here."

"No money, no room! Stop nagging me we have more customers!"

"I don't understand, sir! We need help, we really do. And just one more room would do nicely." He's begging the innkeeper, the opposing man ready to shout with a tomato red face. Elesis steps to the scene and guides Ronan away.

"Don't worry about it. Promise you won't peek on us?" She teases and nudges his shoulder playfully. Ronan laughs, a small tint of pink on his cheeks, as they join together with the rest of the Chase. "Ronan booked us a room. Either we all go in naked or deal with it." Elesis laughs aloud, snorting in the process.

"I'm surprised you got over Seighart in an instant, Elesis." Arme stood up, holding Lire close to her. "We're all still bummed about it."

" C'mon, team. Sulking ain't gonna get us to Seighart in an instant. When you fall down you get back up, right?" her enthusiasm lifts the tension off of the party, each one looking into eachothers eyes. Arme quietly nods and grins. The life of the party, Elesis has the determination to rescue Seighart from the strong foe they've encountered before. She's like a strong flame holding strong with each blast of wind, refusing to blow out. Her teammates may feel down, but she'll do everything and anything to motivate them to move onward.

"I don't mean to break it to you guys, but I have an imaginary plane to catch." the prestigious Ley von Crimson River breaks the silence. "I still have to play cat and mouse with Dio for a while more. You know, to break some ice and probably stick my finger not only in his ear, but on something I'm suspecting."

"What's the matter Ley? Don't wanna share rooms with the boys?" Elesis jokes around, not getting a response from Ley. She vanishes and disappoints Elesis. "Well there goes that..."

"Her suspicions may give us a lead," Asin says while seated on a bar stool. "Isn't she the same race as Dio? Wouldn't you think the Veigas kid may as well be of the same race?"

"You're killing me with suspense, and I like that!" Amy jumps up from a stool, sending it flying across the inn. The innkeeper began to yell but the Chase ignored him. "Ley must be on her way to both of them! If we figure out which way she left, then there's no doubt we'll be able to find Seighart!" she runs over to embrace Asin with as much force as possible, almost knocking the win out of him. A silent Jin pokes a look at them but find it as a friendly sign of affection. The pink haired doll giggles her way around. Elesis stops Amy from creating any other uproars between an angry innkeeper.

"Alright guys. Let's talk more in the room before this airhead blows up!"

* * *

Situated in the inn room, Elesis and company quietly discuss their current findings while under the nagging surveillance of the innkeeper. Ronan's sitting close to Lass, still embarrassed to share a room with a group of girls.

"So, Ley has a head start on searching for Seighart while we're here trying to figure out who gets the bed. Progress at its finest." Lass yawns aloud, warming up his muscles due to the soreness from the battle. "If there's a stay at home club, count me in. Never again am I running into a berserk demon half my size."

"I mean, yeah we all really don't want to meet up with that guy," Elesis starts, "but it's the only way to get Seighart back. He even poses as a threat to Aernas so fighting is inevitable. We're going to have to figure out a way to defeat Veigas and make it out alive." She stands from the mattress and heads toward the middle of the circle created by the Grand Chase. They all focus their attention on her. Mari, recovering from exhaustion, lifts her head and hand up high. Elesis points to her and nods. "Yes, Mari?"

"I agree with Lass, and will be the advisor of the 'Stay at Home Club' if I have the permission to do so." Mari whispers, causing a cloud of silence among the Grand Chase. Lire's trying to keep a laugh to herself, snorting constantly and bowing her head down. Arme slaps Lire, signalling her to quiet down. Lass nods in approval, and Ronan sighs heavily.

"Um... Any other suggestions from anyone? How about you Ryan?" Elesis startles the daydreaming elf, the boy jumping in place and darting his eyes her direction.

"Well, there's not much we can do than face the problem head on. I say we follow Leys lead in the morning if she ever contacts us." He gains the ruby knights approval as she nods and smiles in response. Lass groan to the demise of Mari and his future club.

Ideas continued to appear as the moon rose high above the dark violet sky. Eventually, most of the Grand Chase were fast asleep. Two fighters, Amy and Jin, were awake watching the stars from a large window. Behind them, the only mattress is shared between Arme, Lire, Mari, and Elesis. The boys spread blankets across the floor and stayed close due to the cold atmosphere. Amy strums the strings of her violin, its sound reverberating quietly around the bedroom.

"It sounds pretty easy, don't you think? We might get Seighart tomorrow. But it's still Veigas, there's no telling whether we'll win this time." Amy whispers, facing the redhead with a melancholic grin. "Everyone was so scared and hurt, I was afraid we wouldn't make it..."

"But we've been through so much. We'll always find a way, right Amy?"

"Yeah! It's what makes you guys an awesome bunch. It's inspirational too. I might pick up a song from this. It'll really help me calm down for tomorrow. Would you like to listen, Jin?" She holds her violin to her chin, preparing to play her tune. Jin sits beside her and waits for the song to begin. She takes a moment to gather lyrics, and takes a deep breath. She plucks the strings rhythmically, leaning side to side to the harmonic sound.

_I heard a boys voice cry till yesterday,_

_The_ _moons howl drifting it away,_

_He spoke of fantasies, realities,_

_A song that begged the boy to stay,_

_I heard a mans voice cry till yesterday,_

_The sunlight fading it away,_

_He spoke of taunting dreams, or as it seems,_

_A song that begged his soul to stay,_

_I hold your hand and sad to know you're slipping from me darling,_

_I pray to God you'll find your way back home to me darling,_

_Your sacrifice is what inspires me to sing darling,_

_So don't let go,_

_So don't you know,_

_I heard a boys voice cry till yesterday,_

_The sad truth lies within his name,_

_His solemn voice chimes to the lonesome way,_

_Of a sad mysterious dismay..._

Amy continues to pluck the strings of her violin, halting her singing as she chokes on her words. Jin stares at her in a trance of mixed emotions. He's not too sure how to feel about a youngster like Amy singing for a six-hundred year old highlander, but it was astonishing and beautiful. Just like her, he thought. Amy yawns aloud and searches for her violin case, putting it away to call it a day. "What do you think, Jin? Was it good enough as a rough draft?"

"I really like it, Amy. It's unique..."

"You should let loose and write some poems sometime. I would love to read them as well!"

"I-I will tomorrow morning then. Thank you Amy, for recommending and letting me hear you sing."

"You're welcome, Jin. You're great company ya' know." She places the case aside and slides in with the rest of the girls. Whispering goodnight to Jin, she quickly falls into a deep and soothing slumber. Jin replies goodnight as well, and continues to stare out the window. An unrealistic boy. Who preaches destruction. Such a demon can make great material for song and poetry. Perhaps the arts is a gateway of channeling dreams from reality. Jin will have to try it out in the morning. For now he continues to connect the stars with imaginary lines. As the dormant Grand Chase retire peacefully into the night, a new battle is raging in the forests of Bermesiah. A flustered, ridiculed, and enraged Asmodian gathers the strength to fight again, challenging Dio once more. It will be a new turn of events. A spectator watches in the distance.


End file.
